Descubriendo POKEMON
by IxitA
Summary: Una vida normal. Una ciudad normal. Hasta que un dia sucedieron cosas extrañas. Descubri el mundo de los POKEMON. primer fic. OC


"El clima está cada vez más raro."

Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza esa mañana al despertar.

No soy un chico exagerado, ni mucho menos alguien que se queja de cualquier cosa; pero la verdad estaba dicha, el clima estaba cada vez más raro.

No es que el clima en mi ciudad sea de lo más normal, puede solear, y a los 10 minutos empezar a llover fuertemente, para luego correr viento y volver a solear al poco rato. Pero una diferencia tan abismal como la vivida ese día sorprendió a muchas personas.

El día anterior había sido soleado y despejado, perfecto para ir a pasear hacia las afueras de la ciudad, salir a jugar con los amigos y tomar unos cuantos helados; pero esa mañana era totalmente distinta, toda fría y con nubes oscuras que llenaban todo el cielo, las cuales amenazaban con iniciar una fuerte lluvia en cualquier momento.

No quería levantarme de mi cama, hacía mucho frio en el exterior como para querer levantarme, pero tenía que ir a clases. Así que me levanté, me bañé, me cambié y me dirigí hacia mi universidad todavía pensando que debía quedarme en mi casa. Mucho tiempo después me puse a pensar, que de haberme quedado recostado en mi cama, no hubiera vivido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Vivir cerca de la universidad tiene muchas ventajas, una de ellas es que puedo dormir un poco más que mis compañeros, otra es que ahorro bastante en pasajes, tan solo tengo que caminar unos 15 minutos a menos para llegar a mi destino. Pero esa mañana el frio me calaba hasta los huesos por lo que envidiaba a todos los que iban en carro a la universidad, por lo menos estaban calientes.

Iba hacia mi centro de estudios, desanimado y con mucho frío. Andaba escuchando música de mi celular con mis audífonos a todo volumen por lo que no prestaba atención a los ruidos que había a mi alrededor. Lo que sí sentí fue que el frio aumentaba, y que se iba formando una densa neblina en un terreno abandonado cerca de donde yo estaba. Pensé que sería mejor ajustarme más la bufanda, cerrar completamente la casaca y apurar el paso, quizás dentro del aula podría calentarme

Al llegar el aula estaba caliente como lo suponía, por lo que no dude en acomodarme en una carpeta lejos de la puerta y de las ventanas. La clase fue aburrida para todos, no había ni una sola persona que no se quejara del fuerte frio que hacia ese día. _"Y se supone que estamos en verano…"_ escuche a un compañero decirle a una chica que parecía un oso polar por la cantidad de prendas que tenía encima para contrarrestar el frio.

Era verdad, estábamos en pleno verano, y aunque en mi ciudad eso significa que hace frio raras veces, nunca antes había descendido tanto la temperatura durante el día. Fue muy grande mi sorpresa al ver mi celular que indicaba que estábamos cerca a los 0 grados centígrados. Ni siquiera en la noche más fría del invierno más crudo habíamos llegado a esa temperatura, y se supone que estábamos en plena mañana de verano.

Creo que es más fácil entender a las mujeres, que entender a este loco clima.

Escuche a un grupo de chicos discutir sobre las probables causas de ese clima, cada uno tenía una teoría que sonaba menos probable que la anterior. Las causas pasaban por todas las imaginables, desde el calentamiento global hasta una apocalíptica sobre el fin del mundo. Pero me llamo la atención que uno mencionara el hecho de que era solo un aviso de que algo extraordinario sucedería.

Me puse a pensar, de que a pesar de los disparates que decían, quizás esa teoría si fuera probable, y recordé que al ir a la universidad había visto formarse una neblina muy densa cerca de un terreno abandonado, lo cual no parecía nada normal. Decidí darle un vistazo al regresar a casa. Total no perdía nada mirando un poco.

La duración de las clases me pareció una eternidad, lo único que quería era irme a mi casa y ver ese terreno.

A medida de que pasaban los minutos, tenía más ganas de ir a ese terreno, poder ver que estaba sucediendo en su interior y poder irme a casa con la duda resuelta. Cuando menos me di cuenta, todos en el aula se estaban retirando. Había terminado la clase y yo me había perdido en mis pensamientos una vez más. Metí mis cosas en mi mochila y me fui del aula. Apresuré el paso para llegar rápido a ese terreno. Tenía el presentimiento que si pasaría algo extraordinario, pero que si no me apuraba podría perdérmelo.

Llegué a las afueras del terreno, y pude ver como la neblina se había puesto más densa. Parecía un colchón de nubes por encima de las paredes que cercaban el terreno. A pesar del volumen alto de mi música, escuche un ruido, como el de una explosión. Así que baje los audífonos y dirigí la mirada hacia el lugar donde me pareció que provenía el ruido, era el terreno abandonado. Mi curiosidad fue tan fuerte que me animé a trepar la pared para ver que había debajo de la neblina. Al llegar al otro lado me sorprendió ver que debajo de la neblina el clima era normal, sentía calor y los rayos del sol. Busqué con la mirada todo el terreno, para encontrar algo que no fuese normal, y mi vista se posó en una persona que estaba parada no muy lejos de mí, dándome la espalda.

Me acerqué a preguntarle si sabía a qué se debía el hecho de que en todo lado hiciera frío y ahí hiciera calor. Cuando escuché que me dijo _"quédate donde estás, no des ni un paso, y no te sorprendas por lo que veas"_.

Su voz era fuerte y seria, así que pensé que sería mejor obedecer, no quería discutir con alguien que no conocía pero que se notaba que tenía conocimiento sobre los cambios del clima. Presté más atención y sentí otros ruidos, parecía como si alguien estuviese cavando en el suelo, y vi un agujero delante del chico, el cual era observado atentamente por el mismo, como si esperara que algo saliera de ahí pronto.

La espera no fue larga, pasado unos minutos de un silencio total, emergió del agujero un animal muy raro, parecía la mezcla entre un topo y un armadillo de color amarillo.

Escuché al chico decirle al armadillo-topo _"Sandslash, dime si encontraste la pokeball"_.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el "Sandslash" movía su cabeza afirmativamente y le daba una esfera negra.

Yo solo miraba la escena estupefacto sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Y yo que pensaba que lo único extraño en mi ciudad era el clima.


End file.
